


Wanting the Chase

by orphan_account, vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants to be wanted and Dave obliges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting the Chase

Kurt was not happy. He was at Scandals alone. Really did the guard honestly believe he was 21? He looked like a milk maid for God sakes. A 12 year old milk made with an upturned nose and no sex appeal. He groaned and ordered a cosmopolitan. This day could not get any worse.

David, in a rather nicely fitting t shirt and jeans, was laying low against the wall beside the pool tables; there was nothing special about that night--no drag queens, no theme, not even a few drunk guys clambering onto the stage for a bit of half-assed karaoke. It was a quiet night, here at Scandals. David sipped his beer, swishing the taste around in his mouth before downing almost half the bottle.

It was probably his third of the night, but David couldn’t be bothered to care. He knocked the rest back before swaggering his way out onto the dance floor. No new prospects, it seemed. No one familiar--thank god. David continued to scan the area, and his eyes eventually landed on the very familiar back of a certain someone.

Breaking out in a grin, he walked over and clapped a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “Hey!” He said, a bit too loud.

Kurt jolted out of his contemplation of his drink. “Wha... Oh David.”

Kurt smiled, it didn’t quite reach his eyes but it was enough for his greeting of his...friend? Yes Kurt supposed friend would be the right term. He swiveled, his jeans were actually jeans today and his pale blue and white snow themed cardigan with a long thin sky blue tie was more casual then he would have normally chosen for a night out. Today however there was no boyfriend to fret over his clothing for.

“How are you?”

“I’m pretty good.” David answered, oddly unafraid to let his eyes wander up and down Kurt’s frame; with the swivel of the bar stool, it was as if Kurt had been presenting himself, anyways. “You look.. wow.” He murmured, appreciative. He leaned past Kurt to order another beer, before looking around cautiously. “Where’s Hobbit?”

“France probably. He left me. Well... sort of. He was on a date with me and absolutely would not stop texting and laughing over Sebastian’s messages. So I walked out...” He downed the last of his Cosmo.

David’s grin diminished. “Shit, Kurt.” He moved to--to what? Embrace him? Rub his back? Dave hesitated, but did take a seat next to him. “Shit, dude that’s _sucks_. Like, majorly.” He awkwardly patted Kurt’s shoulder, scared to scare him off. “Are.. Are you okay?”

Kurt looked over at Dave’s hand, as if the entire concept of a hand comforting him was foreign. In many ways it was. People didn’t touch him. Especially men. Kurt’s back was tense but that touch felt very very nice. He leaned into it and turned his eyes back to the dance floor. “I should be. It was almost 3 weeks ago.”

David let his hand linger, and maybe--just _maybe_ he let his fingers press into Kurt’s shoulder before pulling back. “There’s no time stamp on when you gotta be over a break up. You n him dated for like, centuries. It’s shit that he’s a prick.” Obviously, the three--and a half--beers were excellent at destroying his usually decent brain-to-mouth filter. “You deserve the best.” David decided, following Kurt’s gaze out onto the small mass of bodies.

“The best... I’ve never gotten the best. I’ve gotten the left overs and fall to the sides ” He sighed and leaned back against the bar, his arms wide behind he and Dave. “Blaine only started to like me because I was there. He didn’t think I was sexy. Sebastian swans in and who is he enamored of? Blaine of course.”

David made an upset and confused noise. “That’s bullshit.” He looked at Kurt again. “I think you’re smoking hot. Anyone who doesn’t is stupid.” Okay, maybe not the height of his comforting eloquence, but it was the truth.

Kurt’s eyes slid over to Dave. He searched the man’s face for truth, for some way to tell if Dave was lying. The adorable noise of his confusion sealed the truth of it. “Really now? I wear layers upon layers of clothing. I never show off skin.” Oh how Kurt wanted Dave to contradict him.

“So?” David barked back, not rudely, only firmly. “You don’t need to prance around shirtless or in short-shorts to look good.” Dave swallowed some beer. “You,” he pointed a finger at Kurt, “pull off that whole “I’m so chic, look at me, I wear clothes that cost more than your college fund,” routine. And it works.

“I mean, I’m sure you look hot _without_ clothes, but you look just as great with them, too, y’know?” David knew his had to be an unappealing cherry red, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He had told Kurt what he thought, and that was that.

Kurt smiled, really opened up and smiled. He felt the blush heat his skin that had nothing to do with the empty Cosmo innocently perched on the table. "You sir have just smoothed talked your way into a dance." He offered his hand palm down to Dave.

David, predictably, choked on his sip of beer. He wiped a hand over his mouth and stared shocked at Kurt. “R-really?” He asked, even as he slipped his not-somewhat-sticky hand over Kurt’s. Despite the surprise, Dave couldn’t help but feel rather proud of himself; he had smooth talked _Kurt Hummel._

Kurt's nose wrinkled at the stickiness. He turned to take one of the little napkin drink coasters from the bar and wiped down the offending hand. He took Dave's other hand and checked it for similar undesirable textures. One done cleaning Dave's hands like a mother with a 4 year old before supper, Kurt led him to the dance floor.

Dave trotted behind him, wriggling his fingers in Kurt’s grasp and smiling--like a dork--to himself. Once they had weaved themselves amongst the throng of others dancing, David let go of Kurt’s hand and hesitated at placing it on Kurt’s waist. “Ah,” he murmured, getting close enough so that he could be heard under the music. “Is this okay?”

Kurt was about the same height as Dave, he never realized that back in school... or maybe his growth had finally reached the point where he matched the man. Being able to look straight into the eyes of your dance partner was a huge improvement over the vertically challenged Blaine. "That's just fine. Do you dance?" Kurt found his arms trailing up Dave's arms to rest on his sizable biceps. Well Hellooo Nurse.

David’s face continued to warm, but he grinned in spite of himself. His hands settled on Kurt’s waist as he nodded. “I _totally_ dance.” Though in reality, he rarely danced when he was at Scandals; he’d always gone there to discover and enjoy his sexuality, not make a fool out of himself. But hey, he’d run a marathon if it made Kurt happy. Dave pulled their bodies just a bit closer, their breathing mingling.

"This is called standing David." He chided with a shift of his hips. He moved back and forth, his blue eyes dancing with green. "This is more like dancing."

David mimicked Kurt’s movements slowly, then with more sureness after each passing moment. His breathing picked up and his stepped in time to the music, swaying Kurt with him playfully.

Kurt smiled up at Dave. Now that he was moving in time he was mastering the basic two-step. "Think you're ready for the intermediate course?"

Dave’s breath caught in his throat because he could almost swear Kurt said _intimate_. But that would be silly--inappropriate--far fetched! (And totally awesome.)

“Y-yeah.” He agreed, tightening his grasp on Kurt’s hips and stroking his thumbs along Kurt’s hip bones.

Kurt slid his hand down, trailing it over Dave's hard bicep, over the warm skin of his forearm, down to his hand. "Spin me."

David nodded minutely and curled his fingers over Kurt’s; he raised his arm and twirled their link fingers over Kurt’s head. Despite feeling a little silly, David found himself smiling and laughing. It was cute, it was easy, it was _fun._

Kurt laughed like chimes in the wind with the high note he'd hit. He was completely enthralled. Dave's brown eyes seemed to have become the center of his evening, the center of the world for all her could care. Those eyes wanted him, those eyes looked at him like he was the most beautiful boy on earth. He would soak this up for days. "Your turn." He lifted Dave's hand over his head with a smirk.

David laughed louder and drew a few stares from fellow bar goers; not unkind, but equally amused ones. He twirled as well, though much less gracefully or gorgeously than Kurt. Once he had made the full turn, he squeezed Kurt’s hand, resting his free one on Kurt’s hip again. He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling in mirth.

"A regular Astaire." He pressed a little closer, his mouth sealing over Dave’s.

Gasping, Dave pressed back with hesitant eagerness. It was, essentially, everything he had been wanting for, like, _ever_. He pulled Kurt close and kissing Kurt back a bit harder; never, though, did he dare slide his tongue across Kurt’s lips.

Kurt loved the kiss. It was just what he'd needed and.... now came the test. He had been with the man of the minute, with the only option in a small town for so long that he'd never learned how to be attractive, how to stand on his own. Throwing himself into a relationship with Dave because while depressed the man had wanted him. That was not the way this story went. This time he would be wanted. Dave would pine and wish and want and pursue!

"I think I'm heading out David." Kurt's voice was perfectly confident despite the wish to go weak in the knees.

David whined at the loss of contact. He licked his lips, finally opening his eyes again. “Go?” He asked, his own voice sounding distant, even to him. “W-what, why?” Dave hated to sound like a whiner, or pathetic, but he had _enjoyed_ that kiss; and he thought Kurt had as well.

Evidently not.

“I mean, ah, it’s fine. If you want.” He stammered, pulling back his hands to fidget and twiddle his thumbs. “I, just.” David swallowed. “Doyouwannagooutsometime?” Came spilling out in one rushed breath.

Kurt stilled on his beginning of a strut out of the bar. "What was that? Enunciation will do worlds of good for your communication skills."

David took a few steps after him. “Would.. do.. Do you want to go out. Some time. On a date.” Dave braced himself for rejection, for a gentle friend-zoning.

"Anywhere but Breadstix. You can pick me up at 7 tomorrow." Kurt smirked, not wanting to give away his excitement. "I think I could use more of you in my life David Karofsky."


End file.
